


Show Me The Real You

by Zoe13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first show from the new tour, the boys face a problem as Niall refuses to change in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of dark...sorry. Hope you enjoy!  
> Zoe xx

Zayn high-fived Liam before turning to his clothes. Over on his left, Niall stood, fidgeting anxiously. He'd arrived at the venue earlier than they had and had gotten dressed, but now it seemed he wasn't anxious to change back. Zayn quickly slipped off his shirt, changing it out for a white t-shirt. 

Niall had always been a puzzle to him- but in a good way. He loved the spontaneity of the blonde and the happy-go-lucky attitude he sported was endearing.  
He sighed. He'd gotten very close with Niall over the past few years. So close, in fact, that he'd gradually fallen for the younger boy. But that was something that would have to pass.

Glancing sideways and seeing that Niall was standing still, he shrugged. He was probably just really out of it.

However, as he sat down on the couch, Niall was still in his clothes from the show. Frowning, Zayn called to him.

"Nialler, you need to change. We're leaving soon." Niall's head whipped around and Zayn immediately sensed something was off. His eyes were wide and panicked, and he began to look around anxiously.

"O-okay." 

Liam sat by Zayn on the couch, soon followed by Harry and Louis. 

"Niall?"

"We should go soon..." the boys all prodded gently at him. Niall looked ready to burst into tears.

Zayn's blood froze.

"Niall." The blonde's head whipped up. "Take off your shirt."

"I c-can't." Niall shook his head vehemently. Zayn stepped forward.

"Niall."

"NO. Stay back!" Niall retreated, wincing as his back hit the wall. 

"Niall, take it off or I will." 

"No, Zayn, please..." Tears slipped down Niall's face and he splayed his hands out on the wall. 

"Niall." Zayn stepped closer and Niall sobbed.

"No, nonono..." Zayn stopped, the room quiet except for Niall's sobs. 

"Niall, I will do it for you." Niall turned his face away as Zayn grasped the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, throwing it to the floor.

"Niall!" Liam exclaimed. Louis cried out and Harry turned away. Niall's entire torso was littered in deep cuts. They went from his shoulders, across his chest, and down to his waist. Zayn felt numb as Niall let out another sob. 

He surged forward suddenly, grasping Niall and pulling him close. 

All he'd wanted since the band formed was to keep Niall happy. He'd wanted Niall's cheerfulness to last forever. But he'd failed. Niall, his Niall, had been hurting himself.

"Why," he begged, trying to pull Niall impossibly closer. Niall's hand fisted in his shirt as he cried. "Why Niall?"

"I'm not good enough, Zayn."

"Oh, Niall, what have they done to you..."

The boys remained silent, watching the pair helplessly. Niall clutched at Zayn like he was his lifeline. Zayn pulled back, exhaling and examining the cuts.  
His heart stopped as he saw the one that started at Niall's hip and went down...  
Straight through several of his largest arteries.

"Niall, what did you do?"

"Zayn," Niall sobbed again, covering his face. Zayn grasped his wrists and pullled his hands from his face, looking him right in the eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I tried to kill myself!" Niall burst out, clawing at his arms nervously. "I didn't want to keep on, I just wanted..." he trailed off.

Zayn collapsed inwardly, sliding down the wall and sobbing himself. Niall sat by him. 

"Zayn?" Zayn reached for him blindly, pulling him as close as he could, breathing in his scent, hand splayed over his chest to feel his heartbeat.

"Why?" He finally whispered.

"I just wanted..." Niall trailed off again.

"What?"

"I wanted you. B-but I'm not-" Zayn crashed their lips together before Niall could utter another word. He kissed him with everything he'd held back, letting out what he felt. Niall's tears fell on his cheek but he didn't noticed.  
Niall was kissing him back.

"I love you, Niall..." he said as he pulled away. "I can't...I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry Zayn, I'm sorry...I just wasn't good enough. I thought you'd never..." 

"Don't. You're perfect, Niall. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"We love you too, Niall, just in a different way," Louis interrupted. The other three boys stood and sat around him and Zayn, pulling them into a group hug.

"We'll help you out, Niall. You can tell us anything." 

"O-okay." Niall clung to Zayn as Liam tried to hug them both and Louis tackled his boyfriend.

"I'll keep you safe," Zayn whispered to Niall. 

"I know that now," Niall smiled. It was weak, but still there. And Zayn knew it would come back. Niall had come back, and he'd found the rest of him, a side he hadn't seen.  
Niall had shown him all of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews are chocolate and chocolate is amazing...  
> xx


End file.
